Dancing With Knives
by atamagaokashii Ookami
Summary: When accepting the mission, Sasuke had no intention of meeting the famous demoness Ookami... What's this feeling brewing inside him? Will he survive this? What's going on? REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Dancing With Knives

'I can feel another presence…' thought Sasuke as he walked amongst his companions as they guarded a traveler.

Indeed, his suspicion was correct. Someone of more power then they could imagine was following them her name you may ask? Ookami, her long silky brown hair was kept loose. Her ice blue eyes that caught every movement glistened in the morning rays, and her bandages all over her arms and legs covered the very scars that plagued her. The white and black shirt, the pure black pants kept her warm in the morning air. She offered no remorse to those traveling beneath her. They're lives were hers to demolish.

'Today you die, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Today you die…' she thought to herself as she glanced at her prey. 'Ah they're sensei is ahead a couple yards. I'll take out Sakura, then the sensei, Naruto then Sasuke.'

Ookami made a swift move catching Sakura's attention. Coming out of the bushes she glances at her.

"Grr…" growled Sakura as she went into a defence position.

"Your dead," said Ookami as if she was talking about the weather. "I was paid 7500 to destroy you. Don't hold it against me. I just need to kill you."

With one swift movement Ookami pulled out her spear. It was half black, the other half white. The spears tip glistened in the light creating a almost blinding light, the spear along was 20 feet, ookami only 5 feet 4.

"I'm waiting," stated Ookami as she shuffled back and forth in boredom.

"What? Aren't you suppose to attack me!" questions Sakura.

"Sakura!" screamed the rest of the group's members as they finally noticed that they were under attack.

Ookami just rested on her spear. The fall leaves that had been still, were now moving swiftly in the breeze. Ookami's eyes showed no amusement.

"Well finally, the others come to save their Sakura. I wanted to do this neat and in order, but I guess you guys will be good to kill all at once. Well who wants to come first?" asked Ookami as she counted up her opponents making sure all were here.

"I'll protect the traveller!" said their sensei as he stood guard for the peasant traveller.

The traveller's clothes weren't under the ordinary; the only difference was what he was _carrying_. He was carrying special medicines for dieing children in a village. He was supposed to be protected for a level 'C' mission. Such as only robbers and small dangers like that.

"Caution… that's no ordinary assassin," said Sasuke as he got in his battle stance.

"What do you mean!" asked Naruto in shock.

"She goes by the name Ookami, she is a assassin and demon. She is more powerful then you think… She is legend and has even killed her companions. She has one companion who is said to be her best friend and they act like sisters. They are equal and each has their own techniques making them almost unpredictable. Brace yourself!" warned Sasuke.

Sudden clapping was heard, it echoed like a stone being thrown into an empty cave. The air seemed to go still, as one of the 'Goddess Of Souls' and everyone called her and Lupin, her best friend as described before, clapped at the knowledge of this ninja.

"Very good Sasuke, but I'm afraid that Lupin can not be here today. She had someone else to kill, so all you have to worry about is I! Count yourself lucky that you're still alive," hissed Ookami as she leaned on her sharp spear. "I am a wolf demon to be exact."

"I though demons were only fairy tales!" roared Naruto in disbelief.

"Your dumb. If you can have a nine-tailed fox in your body then why can't demons exist? It's nothing out of the ordinary," stated Ookami. "We're just more rare!"

Ookami was now smiling she loved being herself. She loved being demonic these people didn't seem too bad. Maybe she should give them a chance? But what about her payment? Ookami shock her head, being paid was worth more then saving these losers. But Sasuke for some reason, made her insides tingle.

'It's just the excitement of killing someone like him, that's all,' Ookami thought to herself as she rested on her spear.

She counted up her opponents then noticed that Sasuke was focusing his energy on her. Getting herself ready for his attack she didn't notice that their sensei, or Kakashi had left. She looked up and saw him coming down on her and was about to slice her neck but she ducked. She then smashed her head up catching Kakashi off guard and smashing his jaw on her head.

"Serves you right bastard!" hissed Ookami as she jabbed her elbow into his side.

"Kakashi sensei!" wailed Sakura as she went forward to help her sensei.

"That wasn't the real Kakashi fool," stated Ookami as she kicked Sakura's side pushing her to the ground. "Stand up, you look weak."

Ookami offered her hand confusing everyone on the battlefield. Ookami could feel their gazes, as if they were burning right through her trying to find reasoning. But of course, they couldn't. After all Ookami was not normal, she was a demon; she was a mysterious one at that. Abandoned at birth she lived on her own, protecting herself. She had lasted all her life with just one person as a companion: Lupin. Lupin had her parents killed at age 6. They had met on that faithful day. Ookami was sent to kill Lupin but she refused to kill her, after all Lupin was only 1 year younger then she. So they had gone to where Ookami lived and became best friends, soon they felt as if they were twin sisters. Lupin called Ookami 'onee', 'onee' meant big sister. This was used because Lupin felt that Ookami was her big sister, while Ookami called Lupin 'shisuta' meaning sister.

"But-but- what just happened?" asked Naruto in awe as he looked at Sakura and Ookami.

"Ookami has honour when she attacks I guess," stated Kakashi as he popped out of the sky.

"Uh…" said Naruto, as he obviously didn't get it.

"She won't attack her enemy when they are on the ground or if they're not ready for a attack, Naruto!" yelled Sakura as she walked back to her battle stance.

"Can we please begin this!" sighed Sasuke as he pulled out his ninja dagger.

"Just what I was thinking," smirked Ookami as she jumped forward.

Ookami's spear clinked with Sasuke's ninja dagger, as the others braced themselves to go in for what they thought the kill. Sakura would attack first, then Naruto, then Kakashi.

Sakura came out of the shadows but was blocked by Ookami, as the dagger couldn't penetrate the cloth that Ookami had used for her bandages. Naruto took a shot aiming for Ookami's stomach, she just moved at top speed so that Naruto couldn't see her and tripped him. Then it was Kakashi's turn came up he used a quick technique but was stopped when everyone turned to listen to the rustle in the bushes.

"What was that?' asked the group except for Ookami.

Suddenly they turned back and noticed Ookami had disappeared, the traveller (yes he's still here) was in a stunned mode and had passed out about 10 minutes ago. There was a splat of blood that hit Sasuke's face's left cheek, he touched it and noticed it was human blood. Ookami came out of the bushes holding two dead ninja's.

"They wanted to kill you," stated Ookami plainly. "Come with me, bring the traveller to."

She motioned her finger as to make them follow her. She started walking in a direction. The group followed but kept their wits about her. What could she want now? What was she going to do to them?

Naruto was whispering amongst them. Ookami shot them a look that made the noise stop.

'What does she want with us!' thought Sasuke as he studied Ookami's figure and actually found his face flushing.

'Oh my God, were all going to die!' thought Sakura as she bit her lip.

'Hm. She's very interesting,' thought Kakashi.

'I wonder if she'll give us some lunch…' thought Naruto as his stomach growled.

The group padded behind Ookami still, keeping their thoughts but Naruto noticed the flushed expression on Sasuke's face.

'What the Hell…?' thought Naruto.

And the sky turned brighter that day, as they went to a place where few could find.

Well there's chapter 1, I just added a bit. I'm going to do more detail later, now my best friend, Shadowed Illusion, will be editing this. She'll add her comment next. I am the creator, author if you will, and I am master of this story! The pairings go as followed:

**Sasuke/Ookami**

**Naruto/Lupin**

**Sakura/OC**

**Kakashi/no one**

**Shadowed Illusion: I'm the beta/co-author…I think. Anyways, not much to say so, Lupin, out.**

**Estimated time release of chapter 2: November 11 2005**

**Well thanks for reading; I can't wait for the reviews! Well talk to you all later, ja ne!**


	2. CHapter 2 Bloody Home

Bloody Home 

**I would just like everyone to realise that the characters: Ookami, and Lupin, are under complete copyright to Raining Thunder and me, anyone who uses our characters will be punished!**

'What is that smell?' thought Sasuke as he smelt the retched air.

They had been walking for 3 hours now! But of course, nothing changed much. The trees were still green, but a smell reeked!

The soft delicate leaves swayed in the non-existent wind, they're green, red, and golden-yellow colours flurried together in a streamer of colours. The October colours, drifted to the ground as the group shuffled through the dense leaves.

Sasuke's stomach turned a couple times, as he had started to get the same feeling as when he had first met Ookami. He finally found out what this feeling was, it was true sorrow… true sadness.

"We're here," said Ookami grimly as they walked into what would seem a run down shack.

The dense and soggy wood matched the rest of the forest; a tree was preceding right through the shack. The stench of rotting wood was more obnoxious then the rest of the forest. Ookami just simply walked right through and into the home.

"Lupin," called Ookami. "We have guests so get your ass over here."

In a flash of fire, a rather short girl appeared, she had long dirty blond hair and emerald eyes. She looked to be around 4 foot 8. She wore baggy black jeans and a baggy black flame shirt, she had two fox-like ears exceeding from the top of her head.

"I don't remember you heading out to get guests… you were sent to kill them," replied Lupin as her emerald eyes locked with Naruto's sending shivers down his spine.

Lupin gasped and she suddenly whispered something in Ookami's ear, which made Ookami's eyes go wide.

"He has the nine-tail fox inside of him, I saw it in his eyes," whispered Lupin to Ookami.

Ookami nodded and told the others to come in, she then pulled Naruto out of the group and brought him to a spot where they could be alone.

"You have the nine-tail fox in you… don't you?" asked Ookami as she locked her eyes on Naruto's.

"Hm," Naruto turned his head and sneered. "So what if I do?"

"If you do then I want you to know this… you're not the only one with a spirit trapped inside their body," replied Ookami as Naruto's eyes locked with Ookami's and he saw… something unbelievable.

Inside her eyes was a wolf that seemed to be snarling and trying to get out. If you looked harder you could see an ice forest behind it, all this was in her ice blue eyes. But she just blinked, and it was gone.

"Y-you," gasped Naruto. "You have a spirit inside of you to…?"

"Yes Naruto and I want you to be wary that this spirit has a lot of potential to kill," replied Ookami as she suddenly heard someone or something breathing and it wasn't Naruto.

In one swift motion Ookami threw her 20-foot retractable spear at the sound, she heard a clink and she looked directly at where the sound came from. Stand there with his ninja blade fending off the tip of the spear as it pressed against his skin, was Sasuke.

'Damn,' thought Sasuke as the ninja blade started pressing into his skin, Ookami jumped forward and used her chakura to jump a lot higher.

She landed in the tree branch same as Sasuke, there bodies could feel the heat from each other's, and Ookami brought her face 2 inches from Sasuke's ear. She then whispered in it.

"You shouldn't be spying, its rude," whispered Ookami.

She then grabbed onto her spear and pulled it forward and dis-embedded it from Sasuke's ninja blade, this action sent him unstably falling backwards. Quickly he to used his chakura and walked on the tree till he was stable.

The tree's green leaves wavered as Ookami jumped off the tree branch, she landed softly on the soggy wet ground.

"Get off that tree," stated Ookami as she walked a bit and suddenly stood still.

"Humph," frowned Sasuke as it was killing him to know. "Why should I listen to you?"

"Well unless you want to be scratching and stinging like crazy then I advise you get off that tree," smirked Ookami.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"You're standing on poison oak," smirked Ookami smugly. "It's mostly covered in moss but it'll do the job just fine."

Ookami then got on all fours and started running like a wolf would, if you starred at her you could see a quick flash of a wolf. She was obviously headed for the cabin but her face was determined, almost as if something was wrong. Sasuke's eyes fixated on Ookami's figure as he had seen the wolf just for an instant.

'What is she?' he thought as he ignored Naruto's pointless rants on how strange Ookami was.

"Are you even listening to me Sasuke? I tell you she's a freak! SHE IS EVIL!" yelled Naruto.

"Shut up Naruto," hissed Sasuke. "I'm going to follow her."

With that Sasuke used his ninja speed and chased after Ookami but she passed right by the turn to go to the shack… where was she going?

"GUH! Doesn't anybody else think we should get the Hell out of here?" sighed Naruto in frustration as he made his way down the slushy pathway back to the cabin.

Ookami ran as fast as she could as she suddenly turned around she gasped to see Sasuke's form following, she hissed and tried to loose him as fast as she could. Her hands and black clunky shoes hit into the moss and sunk her body into it before she'd take the next step forward. The tree apposed no problem as Ookami dodged around and under them. She suddenly heard a crack and a snap she suddenly felt a jerk of pain fling up her arm as it became unbearably cold. Her sudden quiet yelp in surprise was over come as she heard a snapping noise and her leg was consumed with the same feeling as her arm. This time she let out a muffled cry in pain.

"Ookami," gasped Sasuke as he peered at the blood scene in front of him.

Ookami's arm and leg was caught in hunter traps, her arm in a bears trap and her leg in a rabbits trap. The flag suddenly flew up sending Ookami's body into the air she gave a muffled cry in pain as she felt her hip snap out of place. The bear trap tugged at her arm sending rippled of open flesh and litres of fresh blood dripping out of her arm.

All of this seemed to happen in slow motion, the suffocating sound of soft flesh being torn in two the crying yelp of someone you knew being trapped in a world of pain, and the sound of their blood splashing on the mossy ground.

"Ookami!" yelled Sasuke as he jumped forward out of the dense foliage.

His eyes held a worried look as he looked over Ookami's nearly dead form. He shot forward and cut the wooden pole that held Ookami's let captive. This action released her but send her hurling towards the ground, Sasuke shot forward and caught her just before she fell to the ground.

Ookami gave a smug grin and closed her eyes, she had heard the suffocating sound of her body being ripped and it was miraculous that Sasuke hadn't run away instead of help her. Yet she was comforted by the fact that Sasuke actually cared about her enough to save her.

Ookami's eye suddenly widened as she realised she still had her arm in the bear trap, she gasped as her right leg that was caught in the rabbits snare was dislocated by the hip and just flopped down. But she really gasped as she felt Sasuke's face pressed in between her chest….

Oh what a comfortable position this is.

**END of chapter 2, I will soon continue this, but give me a shout and if you have a question I'll answer it on here. And yes Lupin will start being used more often in the story but right now Sasuke and Ookami must have their relationship up and going. By-the-by does anyone know how long it has been since I last updated?**

**Sincerely,**

**Ookami**


End file.
